Love and Rumors*~
by Princess Hermione Sorcelleri
Summary: Here's the story in its new chaptered form! I sooooooooooooo don't get this thing at all! It's R/H and a trifle of G/H. Read and Review, please! Enjoy!
1. Part 1: A midnight meeting...

~*Love and Rumors*~

Doing her homework, Head Girl, Hermione Granger had fallen asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room once again. It was only the third week of her seventh year, but she was already ahead of everyone else.

She was having a very pleasant dream, in which she was walking slowly along a beach with Ron Weasley, her best friend and extremely secret crush. Not even Harry or Ginny knew that. Just as, in the dream, Ron was leaning down to kiss her, a very careful and gentle shaking awakened her.

"Hermione! Wake Up! It's half-past-three! Come on, Hermione!", Ron Weasley's slightly anxious voice softly filled her ears. She opened her eyes to find one staring into Ron's, the other hidden by a few stray hairs from her ponytail. She immediately looked away, blushing furiously. She then noticed the half-finished Charms essay at her feet.

"Not again. What time's it?", she asked groggily, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. "Of course, he'd choose to find me when I look absolutely horrid and like I've been, well, asleep," she thought.

"It's half-past-three. You should've put this stuff away long ago, and gone upstairs with everyone else. No one should be down here now," he said, breaking off nervously, looking away, and praying she was too tired to notice how red his ears were.

"Why are you?", she asked, sleepiness not dampening her curiosity. 

"I wanted to sit, and think about a-a few things," he said, waving his hand distractedly. Hermione noticed he didn't meet her gaze while he spoke. "You were that something, and now you're here. Great," Ron thought, making his ears go even redder.

"If you need someone to talk to..." she let her voice trail off. "Now what?" she thought, "Either tell him, kiss him, or run like heck away. No. I'll stay. He looks so sweet and lost like that, especially his ears. Wait a sec! He's blushing too!" Hermione's heart leapt with joy as the silent room filled with passing moonlight. She shivered both with nerves and because it was cold in the common room with the usually roaring fire burned out. 

"Are you okay?", Ron asked, his chocolaty brown eyes widening with concern.

"It's just a trifle bit cold in here," she answered, more shakily than she had intended, and giving another involuntary shudder. Ron's heart was beating double-time as he sat down and slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her just closer.

Naturally, in the same manner that she would have done her homework or brushed her hair, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Better?", he asked, slightly amazed with the whole situation, himself, and that Hermione seemed quite pleased too. A gust of wind blew the window open, and Hermione allowed herself to be pulled even closer. 

"Yes, of course. I mean...well, uh, yeah.", she stuttered breathlessly, mentally kicking herself for messing up at a moment like this. She looked up to once again find herself staring into Ron's friendly brown eyes. But this time neither looked away. Their faces were drawing closer together. Their lips were just barely touching (Hermione was already seeing fireworks) when the portrait hole opened suddenly, and a pretty redhead stepped nervously in, followed closely by Professor McGonagall. Ron and Hermione broke apart, but not before they saw. Professor McGonagall looked shocked and speechless. Ginny wore an expression that clearly stated 'What took you so long?'

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! Never, in all my years at Hogwart's have I been more ASTOUNDED and DISMAYED by the actions of my students! Especially NOT by the head girl!"

"But, Professor...It, it, it wasn't wh-what you think!", Ron protested desperately.

"I will be writing to your parents. And you will BOTH receive a detention. And Miss Weasley, that goes for you too! HONESTLY...Kissing...In the Common Room...In the DEAD OF NIGHT! And another student out of bed doing who knows what!" She cast a look at each of them before heaving a sigh and disappearing out through the portrait hole. Ginny, silent and resigned, vanished into her dormitory. 

Hermione raced up the stairs and collapsed onto her four-poster, immediately bursting into tears. But the memory of Ron's comforting embrace was something of a consolation, and she soon found herself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Downstairs, Ron, stunned and appalled by the thought of his mother's reaction to this, stared aimlessly at the embers of the fire. But, he felt it'd been worth it to see that sparkle in Hermione's eyes.

* * * 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't say much at breakfast. But they didn't notice this as they were each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Hermione was wondering whether Ron had meant anything by what he'd done last night, and if Professor McGonagall would hold this against her in exams. Ron, still trying to decide whether the night's events had all been a dream, risked a glance at Hermione, and found she was looking at him. 

"Meet me after Herbology. Before lunch," she mouthed, ignoring the few puzzled stares coming her way. Ron gulped and nodded. At this, Hermione stood up to leave for her first class, Arithmancy. Harry nearly jumped when she said, "Bye guys. See you later!"

His mind had been somewhere else. Or rather on someone else. Ginny Weasley to be exact. Harry snapped himself back to full consciousness and turned to Ron.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

"Sure," Ron said distractedly. The pair began the long walk to their Divination classroom. Harry realized Ron's brain was about three million miles away when he forgot to turn up a staircase to the room. When they were seated, and Harry had noticed the twinkle in Ron's dark eyes, he was curious. 

"What's up with you?", Harry inquired.

"The world is a beautiful place Harry!", Ron said dreamily.

"Okay. Now we've established that. Why is it, eh, beautiful?", Harry asked, his curiosity melting to confusion. 

"Well, it all has lots to do with Hermione...", Ron began to spill the story of the previous night's events. When he reached the part about sitting down by Hermione, the start of class silenced him. Harry forced a smile, and bit back any bitterly teasing remarks he could think of.

* * *

Hermione was fine until the start of Herbology. When she saw a tall red haired boy walk in, she got nervous. Even more so when he smiled at her. Harry looked extremely annoyed as they began to take their usual seats, but Ron suddenly moved to sit next to Hermione. The class, which was a review about mandrakes, seemed to last forever. Hermione almost jumped out of her seat when they were finally dismissed. The trio walked out as usual, but near the lake, Harry ran to catch up with Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. 

Ron and Hermione strolled over to a shady spot under a large tree. Hermione sat down and peered around as Ron, whose ears had gone quite red again, followed suit. They both began to speak simultaneously. 

"Ron, I need to..."

"Hermione, I..."

They broke off laughing. Ron gestured toward her. "Ladies first!", he said.

"Ron, about what happened last night. Well, I need to know if, well, um, uh," Hermione, for the first time in her life, fumbled for words. She stopped and looked up into Ron's eyes, nervously and gently chewing on her lower lip. She began to speak again, but Ron put a finger to her lips to quiet her. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, will you go out with me? I mean, I-I love you," he said, still looking into her glittering eyes. She looked astonished.

"I love you too. I th-think I-I always have," she said, slowly and carefully. She allowed him to pull her into a tight embrace. This time they really kissed, a true passionate kiss. Hermione felt weak, happy, breathless, luck and a swirl of other emotions at the same time. When they broke apart, Ron jumped to his feet, and offered his hand to help Hermione up. Not for the first time since they'd met, she noticed how much shorter than him she was. He collected all of their things, and they started back for the castle, hand-in-hand.

They arrived in the Great Hall five minutes later. They were greeted by whispers, giggling, and quite a few unpleasant stares. Draco Malfoy immediately sidled up to the pair.

"So, Granger, Weasley, is it true?", he drawled disbelievingly. 

"Is what true?", Hermione asked, puzzled. The entire room fell silent listening. 

"The story about you two in your common room last night," he said, a malicious edge to his voice.

Hermione's jaw dropped as a Gryffindor second year stood up and shouted, "That's not what I heard! I heard they got detention for a month for kissing!" The room was instantly abuzz with chatter and people clarifying their stories about what Ron and Hermione had been doing in the common room the night before.

Close to tears, Hermione screamed, "How could you Ginny?!", and ran out of the room. Ron sat helplessly down at the table; his head buried in his hands. Harry, angry as he was with them, couldn't help feeling sorry for his friends.

Ron looked at his little sister and said, his voice quavering, "Why'd you do it Ginny? Why?" To her, it wouldn't have been worse if he'd screamed it. She ran from the room, thankful that Professor Trelawney had canceled class due to a need to consult the orb. 

* * *

A/N: How was it? There's more, but I'll only post it if ya'll want me to. No flames, please! Oh, yes, and I have to give credit to my bestest friend, Elizabeth Rouseau, who listened to this story at 3:00 A.M, and helped me with ideas.

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, would I be writing fanfic? I think not, so I obviously don't own any of them. They are the property of the amazing J.K. Rowling.


	2. Part 2: The Howler

#

##

~*Love and Rumors: Part 2*~

A/N~ Thanks for all of your reviews. From what I got you want to hear the rest, so here's a little more for now. Keep reading, and be a "responsible reader" and review! I messed up on the time frame for it. It doesn't affect anything in this part, but it's the week before Halloween, not the third week of seventh year. Harry's mad because he thinks he'll be left out with Ron and Hermione together. Thanks!

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters in the story, then they probably aren't mine. They belong to the fantasmagorically talented writer, J.K. Rowling. However, Cassie, Bria, and Lizzy belong to me. Here's part two...

* * *

Hermione couldn't bring herself to go to her two afternoon classes: Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. Instead, she hid herself behind the curtains on her bed. She didn't even go down to dinner; the thought of the people down there made her lose her appetite. 

* * *

Ron remained quiet and alone throughout the entire meal. Harry didn't even sit with him. When Ginny finally left, Ron followed her out amid laughter and vicious whispering. They were just barely out the door when Ron yelled, "Ginny!" to get her attention.

She turned to Ron, dropping the tray of food she carried when she saw the murderous look in his usually warm brown eyes. His ears were a deep crimson. Spaghetti sauce splattered onto her robes, the floor, and flecked her hair. 

"Who was that for?", Ron said coldly, pointing at the broken plate.

"That," she said softly, close to tears, "was Hermione's dinner."

"After what YOU did! What, trying to make up?", Ron glowered.

"I didn't do anything!", Ginny shrieked.

"Then how is it EVERYONE knows about me and Hermione?", he shot back. 

"Well, I don't know!", she shouted. 

"You do too know! You and McGonagall are the only ones that saw us! And for some reason, I don't see her spreading that trash I heard in there! Give me a break Ginny! Hermione won't even go to class, and I can hardly walk down the hall! When you decide to come off your precious little cloud and admit you were wrong, I might consider listening!", Ron bellowed, turning on his heel, and retreating to the relative safety of his dormitory. Ginny stood, shocked at her brother's harshness, for a full two minutes before remembering Hermione's dinner. She went back to the kitchens for another tray, took a deep breath, and headed for the portrait hole.

"Frog Prince," she said and it swung open. She carried the tray carefully up the stairs to the seventh year girls' dorm. She tapped lightly on the slightly ajar door, entered, and found Hermione. She looked tired, and like she was trying to make herself stop crying.

Hermione looked at Ginny, and instantly, her eyes narrowed. Ginny fidgeted and smiled tentatively, setting the tray at the foot of the bed. 

"Don't smile at me you little, you little," Hermione stopped herself, and sighed angrily, "What, have you come to gloat about how many people knew before lunch?"

"No, if you really want to know, I just came to bring you something to eat," Ginny said sourly, her temper beginning to flare up as well. 

"Thanks for that. But I'm NOT hungry. And bringing me food isn't going to make what you did any better. I thought you were my friend. But with a friend like that, who needs enemies?", Hermione said, her voice crescendoeing with each word. When she was finished speaking, she tightly drew the curtains around her bed to end the conversation. Ginny stormed down to her room where she thought she'd find peace, but she was quite wrong. 

There was something of an explosion from her roommates when she entered. All she got from their ten minutes of shrieking was that when the door wasn't properly shut when she came in the previous night, Lizzy's new kitten escaped, and was now nowhere to be found. 

"And it's all your fault! Get out! We don't you in here any more than necessary!", Lizzy shouted, pointing at the door. 

"Fine!", Ginny cried, now wearing a new set of robes, her toothbrush clutched in her hand. Her mouth was full of toothpaste. She spit it out into the sink and found that her teeth, lips, and tongue had been turned a nasty shade of midnight blue. Cassie, Lizzy, and Bria laughed uncontrollably. This was the last straw for Ginny. She screamed, flew out into the hall, and collapsed in a hidden corner, bursting into sobs. 

* * *

Harry's pity party over the inevitable loss of his two best friends was interrupted on his way back to the common room after a late Quidditch practice by muffled sobs. He looked toward the sound and was slightly surprised at what he saw. Sitting, just barely visible in the corner with tears streaming down her face, was Ginny Weasley. Her hair looked mussed, mascara was running down her cheeks, and a shaking hand hid her mouth. 

Harry walked over and knelt beside her. Absently, he asked, "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Everything!", she choked out, her hand obscuring the word. Harry's heart went out to her, trembling in the corner. His troubles suddenly became a fuzzy voice at the very edge of his mind.

"Now, it can't be as bad as all that, can it?", he asked, concerned.

"Well, EVERYONE'S mad at me! Lizzy, Cassie, and Bria jinxed my toothbrush and did this!", she sobbed removing her hand. Harry was shocked at what he saw. 

"Gin, your mouth. It's, It's blue!", Harry said, "But surely that isn't everything?" Harry instantaneously regretted his insensitive choice of words, but Ginny didn't notice. 

"That's only for starters. Ron and Hermione are convinced that I told everyone about their kiss last night. But I didn't! And Colin dumped me. McGonagall caught me sneaking back in, I got detention, and she wrote my mum!", Ginny said brokenly, a new wave of sobs cutting her short, and racking her body. Harry slid down beside her and gathered her into a hug. He let her cry onto his shoulder for a long while. When her breathing returned to normal, Harry helped her up, and guided her back to the common room. He left her with a light kiss on the forehead at the base of the girl's stair, then headed up to his own room, anger at Ron rising.

He threw open the door, and immediately began yelling, awakening Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron.

"How could you do that to Ginny?", Harry roared while walking to the foot of Ron's bed, Ron jumped off, and placed himself squarely in front of Harry. 

"What about what she did to us?" Ron shouted back, taking a step toward Harry. Neville looked, horror-struck, at Dean and Seamus, who were watching interestedly. 

"You had no proof it was her!", Harry countered. 

"Well, she was the only one that saw us! Who else would've told? McGonagall?"

"I don't know. For that matter, I'm not sure I even care." Harry glanced angrily at Ron one last time before falling silent, and going to bed.

* * *

Hermione finally reappeared for breakfast the next morning. She ate in silence, kept her head down and requests minimal, remaining close to Ron. Their meal was, as usual, interrupted by the arrival of the mail. 

She recognized Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, but her stomach dropped at what he was carrying. Clutched in his beak, was the unmistakable red envelope of a howler. She sat staring at it in horror while Ron opened it with unsteady hands. She later felt it would have been better had they let it explode. 

As soon as the envelope was opened, Mrs. Weasley's usually sweet voice came across harsh and one hundred times louder than usual. 

"RONALD WEASLEY! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED WITH ANY OF MY CHILDREN! EVEN FRED AND GEORGE NEVER GO CAUGHT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. REALLY RON! MESSING AROUND IN THE COMMON ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. AND WITH HERMIONE, THE HEAD GIRL! I'D AT LEAST HAVE THOUGHT SHE WOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!" At this statement, Hermione came out of her shocked state, flushed a deep scarlet, and ran from the room. The Howler continued.

"ONE MORE STUNT LIKE THIS AND YOU'LL BE WISHING I WERE AS KIND AS THE DURSLEY'S!" Ron, ten shades darker than Hermione, got up to follow her, leaving the howler behind. The Slytherins were positively rolling with laughter. Harry, angry though he was with them, prayed they didn't get caught again, because only he knew the wrath of the Dursley's.

But the howler wasn't finished yet, "AND YOU GINNY! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING OUT OF BED AT THREE IN THE MORNING. I'M SURE EVERYONE ELSE WOULD TOO! HAVE NO FEARS, GINNY MY SWEET, I WILL FIND OUT." Ginny sat petrified as the envelope disintegrated into a small pile of ashes on Ron's abandoned plate. Slytherins were buoyant over this new material, but most of the Gryffindors were sympathetic. However, grinning vindictively, Lizzy stalked over to Ginny.

"So, what were you doing while you were out of bed?"

Cassie, Lizzy, and Bria smiled sweetly as Ginny broke down completely.

* * * 

To be continued... 


	3. Part 3: Fight!!!

~*Love and Rumors*~ Part 3

A/N~ Well, here's part three. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming. BTW, Izzy, are you clairvoyant perhaps? Once again, Thanks to Lizzy Rouseau for listening, inspiring, and editing. You are the BEST!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, save Bria, Cassie, and Lizzy. All others are the property of J.K. Rowling, and whoever has the publishing rights to her mystifying books.

* * *

Ron caught up with Hermione outside the door to the empty Transfiguration classroom. Glancing at his watch, he noticed they were half an hour early for the lesson. Professor McGonagall wasn't even there yet. Hermione collapsed into a chair, staring blankly at the wall. She didn't want to believe what had just happened. 

Ron shifted uncomfortably before sitting in the seat next to her, and asking, "Are you going to cry?"

She glared at him before answering, "No. I'm beyond crying. I'm so upset and confused and everything else, I don't know what to do. "

Hermione stopped, took a breath, turned away, then resumed her speech, "I was so happy for all of five minutes. Now I've been mortified, teased, betrayed, and gotten us both into trouble in a little more than 24 hours." Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she allowed them to trickle silently down her face. 

"It'll be okay," Ron said soothingly. She looked at him. The pain in her brandy-brown eyes, and the helpless look on her face melted his heart. 

"_This wasn't supposed to happen," _he thought.

"Will it?" she questioned softly. She was now trembling with the exertion of trying not to cry. Ron didn't answer her immediately. He wanted to kiss away her tears, but that howler was still on his mind. He instead pulled her into a quick and awkward hug. 

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. Hermione smiled through her tears and replied, "I know." Professor McGonagall walked into the room along with Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, and Neville. McGonagall frowned, Harry glared, and Lavender excitedly whispered something to Parvati and Seamus. When the rest of the class arrived, Professor McGonagall explained the topic of their essay due at the end of class.

At the end of her explanation, she added, "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, You'll serve your detentions tonight. Weasley in here, Hermione in the hospital wing. Both at 8:00." Hermione blushed, and hid her face behind her heavy Transfiguration textbook. Ron was fine with the whispers, except for the nasty shade of red his ears had turned. Everyone agreed the assignment was a killer, and each welcomed dismissal. 

They were halfway to Potions when Hermione remembered she'd left her Curling Concoction essay on her bedside table. 

"I'll be back," she said simply to Ron, and she set off at a run for Gryffindor tower. She grabbed the essay and started immediately back for Potions, never pausing to catch her breath. She chanced a look at her watch before she entered the class, and realized she was fifteen minutes late. She walked quietly into Snape's dungeon, but was quickly spotted by the leering professor. 

"So, Miss Granger, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence. 15 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. You may take your seat. I believe your boyfriend has saved you one," Snape said loathingly. Hermione took her seat next to Ron.

"Now, where have you been? Obviously you weren't 'messing around' in your common room for once." Snape's eyes were shining more than his oily hair. The Slytherins didn't bother to conceal their snickers over this.

"I-I left this in my room," Hermione said timidly, holding out the essay. Snape snatched it from her hands. 

"Oh, yes, and as you two may find it hard to keep your hands to yourselves, Weasley switch seats with Potter." Ron stood up and moved to the seat Harry had occupied between Neville and Parvati. Harry sat stonily down next to Hermione. 

Snape spoke only once more, "Now, back to your Slimming Solutions!"

Harry didn't speak to Hermione the rest of class except to ask, "How do you know it was Ginny who told everyone?"

"SHHHHH! Snape's coming. Besides, she's the only one who saw us. I really don't care to discuss it momentarily, and I don't see why..."

Harry never knew what she didn't see. Snape dismissed the class, "Don't forget about that essay due Monday. And Granger, Weasley, do try sleeping tonight instead of hanging around in your common room alone in the middle of the night."

* * *

Ginny walked a step behind the rest of her Care of Magical Creatures class back up to the Great Hall for lunch. No sooner had she entered the Entrance Hall than her already horrid day got even worse. She heard a loud rip, the shattering of glass, and saw the contents of her bag fly all over. She was bent over picking the books and papers up when she noticed someone was helping her. She stood up, gathered all of her things together, and turned around to thank the person. 

To her surprise, it was Harry. She smiled slightly for the first time all day as he handed her a stack of papers.

When she turned around to leave, Harry called nervously, "Ginny wait. I've got to, um, uh, ask you, um, something."

Ginny whirled around to face him. "What is it?", she asked, stepping back toward him.

"Well," he began. Before losing his nerve, he continued, "Will you go out with me?"

Ginny's half smile broke into a wide grin, and a twinkle suddenly came to her eyes. She nearly dropped her books again as she threw her arms around his neck while saying, "Yes!" Harry returned the hug with a sigh of relief. When they let go of each other, they went in to lunch. Neither noticed that Draco Malfoy had witnessed their moment. 

Ginny and Harry took the only seats available; the two located next to Ron and Hermione. The couples didn't talk to each other unless it was necessary. The meal was nearly over when Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, meandered over to where the foursome was sitting.

"So mudblood, what were you two doing in the common room? Nothing too terribly naughty, I'm sure," Malfoy said loudly enough that the rest of the table could hear. But Hermione didn't answer his question. Before anyone could so much as giggle, she was on her feet.

SMACK! She slapped him hard across the face with her pent up anger, causing him to stagger backward. Everyone gaped as she calmly sat back down, and asked Seamus to pass the butter. Malfoy, however, didn't leave. Instead, he turned to Ginny and Harry. 

"So, Potter, finally lowered yourself from all decent wizard standards? First associating with a mudblood, and now going out with the closest thing. I saw you two in the hall," he sneered. Looking at Ginny, he added, "Getting caught in, eh, compromising positions must run in your pitiful family." In an instant, Harry was up. He punched Malfoy in the nose while tackling him to the ground. He punched aimlessly until Draco was nearly out cold. 

"Harry, No!", Ginny cried into the silence the fight had created.

"He insulted you, me, and my two best friends. No one gets away with THAT!", Harry breathed, winding up to take another punch.

"POTTER!", cried tiny Professor Flitwick shrilly. Harry jumped back and stood up.

"Oh no!" he moaned, realizing what he'd just done. 

"Detention. Come with me to speak with Professor McGonagall," Flitwick screeched sternly. He didn't return until after the rest of the group had left for afternoon classes.

* * *

A/N~ I'll get the next part up soon, I promise! However, I just started back to school today, and my life is just a trifle hectic at the moment. Thanks! 


	4. Part 4: Pnuemonia? In October?

~*Love and Rumors: Part 4*~

A/N~ Thanks for all of your reviews and support. I hope ya'll still remember the beginning of this story. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I have these huge increments of nothingness. It's almost all written, but it's the matter of finding enough time to type it up. Anyway, Thanks again to Lizzy Rouseau for her moral support, etc, and yes my first day was THAT hectic! 

Disclaimer~ I don't own any characters that appear in the Harry Potter books, so most of my story isn't really mine. Cassie, Lizzy, and Bria are mine, but nothing else. At least not to my knowledge. Without further ado... 

* * * 

Hermione felt her afternoon lessons gone far too fast. In absolutely no time, she had been to dinner, and she was now back in the common room, studying for her upcoming Arithmancy test. Ron had broken his fourth quill that day, and had just gone upstairs to get another one. Hermione barely noticed when Harry strode up to her. 

"Hermione, um, what were you and Ron doing down here? Not that I believe what they're..." He said quietly. His last sentence was interrupted by a fierce slap to his face. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!", she said as he felt the stinging handprint on his cheek. He turned to go up to his dormitory, passing Ron on the way. 

"Your girlfriend's got one great aim. She never misses once she goes in for the kill," he said, never stopping or meeting Ron's perplexed eyes. 

Ron couldn't even sit down before Hermione glimpsed at her watch, gasped, kissed him quickly on the cheek, and said, "I'm going to be late to detention. Wait for me in here afterwards. Love you." She ran through the portrait hole without giving him a chance to answer. He remembered his own detention and hurried off to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

Making it to the hospital wing with one minute to spare, Hermione paused in the doorway to catch her breath. Composure in place, she stepped in and saw she wasn't going to be alone in scrubbing bedpans. Ginny was there too. Madam Pomfrey was filing papers in her office.

The huge sink the pair was to use was located between two beds, one of which contained Ginny's ex, Colin Creevey. Hermione stood next to Ginny, and immediately began scrubbing. She eyed Colin, who had begun to sneeze uncontrollably. Ginny, without delay, began bubbling about Harry and how great he was. For over half an hour, she wouldn't shut up about his wonderful eyes. Hermione finally flung down her sponge, cried, "Honestly, Ginny!" and smacked her. Ginny looked shocked, so did Hermione. 

"_I really need to learn to control that!_", she thought. 

"Thanks!", said Colin, with an evil look at Ginny, who glared back at him.

Hermione, rather nonplussed, asked, "What are you in here for?" 

"Pneumonia," he said simply through a terribly stuffy nose.

"It's only October. How'd you manage that?" Hermione asked, realizing how forward she must've sounded.

"Well a certain little redheaded witch with a fiery temper decided to push me into a frigid lake after we had a little stroll and chat. Not to name any names or anything...", he said, coughing, looking pointedly at Ginny. 

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Ginny! Goodness, some week you're having! So, Colin, how long have you been here?" Blushing at her nosiness, she busid herself while he answered the next question.

Still looking at Ginny, he answered, "Today's Friday so, two days. Since very early Wednesday morning. I assume you're both here on the detentions you snagged then. The look on McGonagall's face was laughable, eh, Ginny?" 

"You! You're the one! You listened outside, told everyone, and got them mad at me!", Ginny shrieked, dropping the half-washed bedpan she held. Hermione was too busy lost in her own memories of that night to be bothered by their shouting match, affected by Colin's confession, or to see the malicious smile spread across Colin's rat-like face. 

"Oh Ginny, don't go trying to shift the blame on others," she said distractedly, finishing the last of her pile, tapping on the door to speak with Madam Pomfrey, then leaving. 

"Why, Colin? Huh? Trust me, I got in plenty of trouble for being out of bed/ out of bounds at three in the morning."

"You hurt me Gin!", Colin said sarcastically. She finished scrubbing the last bedpan in her pile, then threw on top of her haphazard stack. 

She said venomously, " Don't call me that, you filthy, slimy, little rat. I hope you had fun with your trick because revenge is always sweet!" She turned, and stormed out into the halls, taking the even longer way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

A/N~ That was a little short, but let it tide you over until at the earliest tomorrow night, Please. I am sooooooooooo sorry this is taking me so long, but bear with me. R&R! 


	5. Part 5: Of Thunderstorms and Pale Pink S...

~*Love and Rumors: Part 5*~

A/N~ Here's part five! If your still willing to read this story, kudos to you. I am simply horrid for taking so long when ya'll have been so helpful in reviewing and such. Thanks once more! Oh, and I'm not really into damsely girls, but the one "damsely" part was written during a thunderstorm at three in the morning. Anyway, I have a feeling I may get hit if I don't thank Lizzy Rouseau again. Have fun reading! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. If I did, I'd be a millionaire writing books not "short" stories for a website. Although Cassie, Lizzy (No she isn't named for you), and Bria are figments of my own cogitations. 

* * *

Ron had been grading tests for Professor McGonagall for the past hour. Finally finishing, he walked into her office, set the stack of parchment on her desk, and sarcastically told her, "You'll never guess who got the highest grade."

She smiled her rare trademark half-smile, "She loves you, you know? Well, that's all for now. Run along." Ron barely suppressed his laughter at her seriousness as he exited, and began the walk to Gryffindor tower. Pausing outside the portrait hole, he heard the sound of distant thunder and driving rain. 

"Uh oh," he muttered, and quickly went in. Hermione was on the couch closest to the fire, looking pale and slightly sick. She was gripping the arm of the sofa so hard that her knuckles were snow white. Her eyes, although pointed at a thick muggle mystery in her lap, were unfocused and glazed with terror. She was deathly afraid of storms. 

"Are you all right?", Ron asked, his voice full of concern. He noticed she was shaking like a leaf in a high wind.

"Y-Yeah. I-I guess," she replied very softly, her voice quavering and teeth chattering though it was quite comfortable in the room.

"No, you're not," he said firmly, noticing that aside from a knot of fifth years in the opposite corner, they were alone in the room. 

"I'm just being stupid," she said, trying to sound brave but having the affect of a lost three-year-old. Another clap of thunder roared, and Hermione dropped her book. 

Ron picked it up, but, rather than giving back to her, he laid it on the table. He sat down beside her and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She was still shaking like mad. 

"It's OK. Calm Down. I promise, it's OK," he murmured reassuringly into her hair.

In his arms, Hermione felt considerably safer. It was to her as though nothing bad could possibly happen while she was there. She stopped her shaking eventually, but her teeth still chattered slightly as the storm raged outside. Ron continued to whisper comfortingly. She let him just hold her, and in the warmth of his embrace, she almost completely forgot her fear of the storm. Soon, she found herself drifting off into a very pleasant sleep. 

Ron waited awhile, carefully picked her up, and carried her up to her room. He laid her head down on her pillow, placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek, and started to tiptoe out. But before leaving, he conjured a dozen pale pink roses and put them on her bedside table. Somehow he got out without awakening any of Hermione's roommates. 

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning with a plan forming in her mind. All she needed was a little help. Not wanting another confrontation with Cassie, Lizzy, or Bria, she dressed quietly and went down to the common room to figure out what she needed to do. She sat down in a chair, briefly noticing the brilliant pinkish blue of the sky outside before going over the first stage, which was clearing her own name. 

She needed to get Colin to confess to Ron and Hermione.

"But how?", she said to the deaf ears of the walls around her. She was startled when she actually received an answer. 

"How what?", asked a voice coming down the stairs. Harry came into the room, taking the armchair next to Ginny's. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he stifled a yawn while attempting to smile.

"Oh, nothing. Why're you up so early on a Saturday?"

"I've got detention at 7:30 for beating up Malfoy. Although, seeing him like that was almost worth it. Unfortunately, I'm stuck dicing some poisonous roots for Snape," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He looked at the clock over the fireplace, and saw it was only 6:55.

"Ick! Sounds like fun!", Ginny said playfully, making a face.

"Doesn't it though? So, what were doing before I came down?", he asked inquisitively. 

"Plotting and planning against my current nemesis," she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Now that's the Ginny I know and love!", Harry said, laughing, wondering if the person against whom she was planning had any idea what they were in for. He stood up, gave her a quick kiss, and turned to leave.

"Bye, Gin. See you later." She waved him away, and got back to her plans.

* * *

Harry diced the roots of some unpronounceable plant for three hours under Snape's loathing eyes. Finally, the professor nodded reluctantly, Harry removed his gloves, and grabbed his bag.

"Were any points taken from Gryffindor yesterday?", Snape inquired coldly.

"15. That's the norm for fighting. Besides, I was provoked," Harry replied steadily.

"I'll be speaking with Professor McGonagall about that," Snape said, the ever-present malicious edge back in his voice.

Harry mouthed wordlessly, then snapped his jaws shut.

"You're dismissed," Snape said, eying Harry mercilessly.

* * *

Hermione awoke to sunlight pouring into her room. She sat bolt upright, and realized both Parvati and Lavender were gone, and she was back in her room.

"How'd I get in here?", she asked quietly to herself. She remembered the storm, then falling asleep in Ron's arms. She smiled at that memory, then looked at her bedside table to see what time it was. She first saw a bouquet of roses. They were pale, pale, shimmery pink, her favorite color. 

"Wonder where these came from?", she asked Crookshanks, who was purring at the foot of her bed. Hermione was searching for a card when she heard a tap on the door. 

"Come in!", she called cheerfully. 

"I can't," Ron said teasingly, opening the door, and leaning on the frame. "So, Sleeping Beauty, are you ever planning on getting up?"

"Yeah. Just as soon as I find the card in these. Aren't they gorgeous?", she declared dreamily

"There isn't a card. I didn't have time for that. Sorry." He said in mock apology, a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, Ron! You shouldn't have! Where'd you get them? Thank you!", she cried ecstatically, jumping out of bed to throw her arms around his neck, smiling broadly. "I'll be down in a few minutes," she said, shoving him gently out the door. She dressed, pulled her hair into half-pigtails, and tucked a tiny rosebud into one. Smiling, she went downstairs. Noticing that the clock read 11:50, she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to lunch. Afterwards, they were headed back up to the common room. But on the step most students knew to jump, Ron forgot, and fell through, wrenching his ankle, and howling in pain. Hermione shrieked in terror as he fell. She grabbed his hand.

She managed to get him out of the hole, but Ron's ankle was already swelling nastily.

"Ferula," she said anxiously, and instantly his foot was wrapped in bandages.

"Thanks," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, how are we going to get you to the hospital wing?", she said, thought a moment, then added, "Wait a sec. I'm going to get a little bit of help." She ran through the portrait hole, and gave a mental sigh of relief as she saw just the pair she was looking for. 

"Dean, Seamus! You've got to help me! Ron's on the stairs, and I think his ankle's broken!", she said through dramatically conjured tears. 

The two got up, and she once again noticed how short she was. She led them to where Ron lay on the stairs. Dean and Seamus half-carried the grumbling Ron to Madam Pomfrey, who was quite near hysterics anyway. 

"Over there!", she cried, pointing to the empty bed on Colin's left. They dropped Ron onto the bed. He uttered an embarrassed thanks. 

Hermione called, "Thanks!" to Dean's and Seamus's retreating backs. She looked at Madam Pomfrey who was struggling to get Draco Malfoy to take some gooey orange stuff.

"I'll be back in a little while. Just be cooperative. Love you!", Hermione said as she hurried off to the Owlery to send an owl to Fred and George in Hogsmeade. She felt that, other than Ron, they were the only Weasley's she could talk to at the moment. On a spare piece of parchment, she scrawled:

Fred and George~

Ron's hurt. Write to your mum because she's not too happy with me right now. Neither is Ginny for that matter. See you next visit!

Love From,

Hermione

She sent the letter with Pigwidgeon and went back to keep Ron company. 

* * *

A/N~ Well, that's all for now. Enjoy! R&R, Please! 


	6. Part 6: A Dinnertime Announcement

~*Love and Rumors: Part 6*~ 

A/N~ It has been a really really really really long time since last I've posted something. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to those of you who actually have been waiting for this, but life's a whirlwind between school and show choir and voice lessons. Anyway, without further ado, here's part six! Thanks Lizzy!

Disclaimer: If you recognize them from the books, then I didn't think of them on my own. There are only three I recall making up: Cassie, Bria, and Lizzy.

***

Fred and George Weasley were restocking the shelves of their store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when they heard a frantic hooting and screeching from up front.

"I'll go see what it is," said Fred. He saw Pigwidgeon, and was immediately perplexed. He was even more so when he read Hermione's cryptic message.

"Hey, George, I think it's time for a trip to our alma mater."

The pair closed the store and hurried to Honeyduke's to sneak into Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny walked into the hospital wing during one of its few quiet moments that day. She had come to "talk" to Colin, and was thrilled to see Hermione in the room. She casually sauntered over and saw that Ron was under the effects of a strong pain-alleviation spell, sleeping heavily.

"What happened?", Ginny gasped.

"It's just a broken ankle," Hermione whispered coldly.

"Oh," Ginny said, relief apparent in her voice. The pair fell into an awkward silence, broken by the arrival of two very familiar faces. 

"Fred! George!", Ginny cried, rushing to hug her brothers.

"Hey little bit," they said perfectly in sync. They looked at Hermione.

"We got your letter. It confused, and, well, now we're here!", George said.

"Why didn't you just write mum?", Fred asked.

"Why aren't you and Ginny speaking?", George questioned.

"Oh yeah. And what happened to Ron?", Fred remembered finally.

"Well," Hermione poured out the entire story from the common room to Ron's ankle, ignoring Ginny's vehement protests, "And anyway, he broke his ankle..."

"I didn't tell! Did I Colin?", Ginny said. Colin remained silent, smirking. Luckily, he too was under some sort of spell that made him slightly delerious. He couldn't stop himself from gloating before he'd said too much.

"I just told Dennis and gave him a few people to tell. I didn't know it'd work..." Hermione, livid, jumped up and slapped Colin. 

"Miss Granger! That was quite unnecessary! Detention. Come see me later to arrange it." Madam Pomfrey said, ushering the group out. Hermione quickly wrote another note to Ron and gave it to Madam Pomfrey for him.

Ron~

It wasn't Ginny! I feel simply horrid. It was Colin and Dennis. More on THAT later. I got a detention again. Fred and George are here! Feel Better! I'll see you after dinner!

I love you,

Hermione

The quartet headed down to the Great Hall. Fred and George went to visit the teachers, leaving Hermione alone, with Ginny had gone to find Harry. She ate hurriedly and was about to leave when Dumbledore signaled everyone to be quiet. 

"I have an announcement bound to make all of you seventh years happy," he said, his blue eyes twinkling, "There's going to be a dance for seventh years only in here, next Friday night after the Halloween feast. Details will be given by your heads of houses later." 

All of the seventh years showed signs of excitement by applauding, whistling, and shouting. Whispers broke out as soon as Dumbledore reseated himself. Hermione left, hoping anxiously that Ron's ankle would be better by then. 

* * *

More to be added very shortly! R&R and Enjoy! 


	7. Part 7: Ginny's Plot

~*Love and Rumors: Part 7*~

A/N~ Well, not much to say, except to a certain little dude (You know who you are!). Was this fast enough for you? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE don't send the C-person after me! And, as usual, thanks to Lizzy Rouseau for her time, help, etc. Thanks to all four of the people who've reviewed Part Six!

Disclaimer~ I only own Cassie, Lizzy, Bria. The Shooting Star restaurant was a "joint" collaboration by Lizzy and myself at 3 AM one night, meaning it was mostly her idea... Anything you recognize is apparently not mine, or I'd be a multi-millionaire living somewhere other than Beavercreek, Ohio....

* * *

"Harry, I'll see you back in the common room. Love ya!", Ginny said with a peck on his cheek before leaving to find her brothers. She discovered them discussing profits rather animatedly with Professor McGonagall.

"Fred. George. Could I talk to you? Please!", she asked, looking nervously around the room. 

Fred and George ended their conversation with McGonagall, and followed Ginny into a deserted room off of a hidden stairwell in the entrance hall. 

"Now that you've brought us all the way up here, what is it?" Fred questioned, slightly suspicious of his younger sister's ulterior motives.

"Well, I need you to help me get back at Colin. I need to embarrass him or get him into trouble. It has to be something that will spread quite easily. You know, like brush fires in the desert!", Ginny said passionately, a thousand terrible tortures running through her mind. 

"Let's see. Revenge, eh? How about a get-well basket of ton-tongue toffees, pimple-pops, boiling bubble gum, and other lovely things like that. Of course, complete with a fake wand and disappearing ink to replace the real things," George said gleefully, thoroughly enjoying planning this bit of mayhem. 

"And our specialty, don't forget. Our vengeance variety of chocolates. They're charmed to make the person do whatever you want for 12 hours," Fred added, with the same tone as his twin.

Ginny smiled malevolently, and said, "Perfect. When can I have it? How much is this going to cost? How soon can I make him suffer!?"

"Tomorrow," George said.

"We couldn't charge you, you're our sister," Fred replied firmly.

"He'll be wishing he'd never messed with you, Ginny!", George remarked.

"And did you really push him into the lake?", Fred queried, dubious of that statement's truth.

She blushed, "Yes, but keep that quiet. Thanks you guys!"

"We'll send it back with Pig tomorrow morning. We're off to see Ron, but I believe you have a date waiting in the Common Room!", George teased, making her blush to the roots of her flaming hair. They said their good-byes and parted company.

* * *

Fred and George walked into a very grim scene in the Hospital Wing. Hermione was giving Madam Pomfrey her sweet as candy and innocent as newly fallen snow routine, flashing her most angelic smile, trying to get out of her detention. When this didn't work, she reverted to pleading desperately. Colin Creevey was in the middle of another sneezing fit. Draco Malfoy was howling in pain as his bones mended. Ron was still in his enchanted sleep, oblivious to the chaos of the other coughs, sniffles, and painful moans around him. The twins chose seats by Ron's bed. Hermione stomped over a few moments later.

"What was that about?", Fred asked curiously.

"Remember that detention I got for slapping Colin?", at their nods, she continued, "Well, I have to serve it in here during the first half of the dance. Goodness! That'll be LOTS of fun!", Hermione sat down in another armchair and frowned.

"Yuck!", she said. After about half an hour with no change in Ron's sleeping state, the twins pardoned themselves, and left. Hermione was just about to leave also when Ron finally awoke. 

"Hey," she said, smiling softly, "How're you feeling?"

He sat up, careful not to move his hurt foot, and after getting comfortable, answered, "Fine, but I'm really tired." He yawned.

Hermione laughed at this, the told him about Colin, the dance, and why she was missing half of it. 

"I'll wait. Don't worry about it right now," Ron said, noticing that she was still wearing the semi-wilted rose in her hair.

"Maybe she'll change her mind or something," Hermione said hopefully. The door to the wing opened again, and Ginny and Harry stepped in. Ginny seemed to have a death-grip on Harry's hand for moral support. Hermione leapt to her feet to go hug Ginny.

"I'm sooooo sorry! I was so horrid to you! I'm sorry! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I hit you! I'm soooo sorry!", Hermione apologized. Ginny smiled.

"That's okay. You were stressed. Just forget about it. But that's not why we're here," Ginny said, turning to Harry.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to double with us to the dance," he asked, the cold note vanishing without a trace from his voice. 

"We'd love to, except it'll only be for the second half. Pomfrey gave Hermione detention during the first," Ron said. He gulped, then added, "Ginny, I'm sorry too." Ginny giggled, and smiled at him. 

"That's it. Feel better, Ron. See you later Hermione!", Harry called as the pair excused themselves.

Hermione looked at Ron, sighed, and whispered, "I'd better go. I'll be back right after breakfast in the morning. I love you." She began to stand up, but their eyes met and locked. She kissed him and finally broke the spell by getting up. "Bye!", she called.

* * * 

Ron was released the following morning, just in time to accompany Hermione and a rather breathless Ginny down to the Quidditch pitch for the Gryffindor match against Ravenclaw. The trio took their seats out in the chilly October air, waiting for the game to begin. The Ravenclaw captain, a surly looking sixth year unknown to Hermione, Ron, or Ginny, shook hands with Harry, As their fingers broke apart, a shrill whistle signaled the start of the game. 

Ginny watched the scarlet blur that was Harry very anxiously; cheering loudly each time Gryffindor scored. In practically no time at all, Harry captured the snitch with a spectacular dive that rivaled even the likes of Viktor Krum. The three followed the crowd onto the field, and fought their way like salmon going upstream to get to Harry.

Ron grinned at him in amazement, Hermione hugged him, and Ginny kissed him in congratulations. 

"Wow!", was all Ron could manage.

"That puts us in the lead for both cups!", Hermione trilled in.

"It's great, isn't it? Come on, let's go back inside," Harry said, eager to get away from the angry Ravenclaws coming his way, and anticipating the party that was surely called for. 

* * *

Ginny disappeared in the swarm of people heading into the castle, and started for the hospital wing to make sure Colin had gotten the basket she'd delivered earlier. A sudden cold epidemic had filled the room with more sniffling and sneezing patients. Ginny tiptoed around to Colin's bedside, and found him sleeping again. However, the basket had been rummaged through and the card opened. She grinned deviously, hoped that he fell for it, and went to join the party in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

* * *

Hermione looked around the crowded Common Room for Ron, Harry, or Ginny to tell at least one of them that she was going to the library to do her homework, and to escape the party. She saw Harry and Ron engrossed in a conversation with Dean and Seamus. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag, and headed out of the portrait hole toward the deserted library. She picked out a table and set to work writing her Potions essay, half-smiling to herself as she knew Ron would imminently need help with this later.

"Oh no!", she said softly, perturbed with herself as she realized she'd left the one book she actually needed in the Common Room. She heaved a sigh, then went to retrieve it. She almost ran headlong into Ginny outside the Fat Lady's portrait. Once again, Ginny was red-faced and breathless, but this time smiling evilly.

* * *

A/N~ That ended at a slightly awkward part, and it isn't meant as any sort of cliffhanger. I'll pick up in Part 8 with that last sentence. Au Revoir mon amis!


	8. Part 8: Hogsmeade Incognito

~*Love & Rumors: Part 8*~

A/N~ I'm writing a prologue for those of you who thought the "three little words" came too fast. Anyway, you'll remember that Hermione was in the library when last we left our favorite heroine...

Disclaimer~ I don't own the characters, except Cassie, Bria, and Lizzy. Their home is in the mind of the bestest author around J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Oh no!", Hermione said softly, perturbed with herself, as she realized she'd left the one book she actually needed in the Common Room. She heaved a sigh, then went to retrieve it. She almost ran headlong into Ginny outside the Fat Lady's portrait. Once again, Ginny was red-faced and breathless. This time she was smiling evilly. 

"Where did you disappear to? And what is that look for?", Hermione asked interestedly.

"Visiting Colin to give him a taste of his own medicine!", Ginny began, filling Hermione in on her plan of revenge. By the end, Hermione was giggling gleefully.

As they entered the noisy common room, filled with many people dancing, talking, and eating among other things, Hermione said, "He deserves every bit of everything in that basket! Good Luck!" Ginny went to tell Harry, and Hermione went to grab her book. She was on her way out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped, and let out a small yelp of terror. She whirled around and found herself face to face with Ron. She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Where are you going? The party's only just begun!", Ron asked.

"I have homework to do. I'd stick around, but I've got two essays and a few other things to finish. I'm going to the library. Come get me for dinner, OK?", was her reply. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, turning to leave.

"Right," he said, looking slightly abandoned because Harry was now talking animatedly with Ginny. 

"Love you!", Hermione called as she left, returning to her table, and beginning the essay. She was interrupted a few paragraphs later by a quiet voice in her ear. Thinking it was Ron again, she angrily turned around, but was surprised to find Harry. He looked terribly uncomfortable, and she noticed he was fidgeting.

"What's up?", Hermione questioned curiously. 

"Um, I just wanted to-to say, uh, that, "he paused, obviously pondering what to say next. It came out rather rushed, "that I'm sorry. I should've been happy for you and Ron, but I was just worried about what it'd do to our friendship."

"And I'm sorry I've been such a distracted ditz that I couldn't even take the time to figure out why you were mad at me!" Impulsively, she got up, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Well, sorry to interrupt!", Ron's slightly injured voice came from behind the reconciled friends. Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"Is there something going on between you two that I need to know about?", Ron asked. Both Hermione and Harry looked incredulously back at him, not daring to speak. Hermione would have burst out laughing if Ron's hadn't looked so serious.

"Honestly! Come off it, Ron!", she said, unable to stifle her laughter any longer. Between giggles, she managed, "Harry and me?!" Another round of laughter sent her reeling back into her chair, clutching her stomach.

"Thanks a lot!", Harry said in mock-anger. He too was laughing. 

"Then what were you doing when I came in?"

"Apologizing," Harry shrugged. Relief spread over Ron's face. He finally saw the humor in the situation, and began to laugh. They continued on in this fashion until Madam Pince kicked them out. Still smiling, the group obliged.

An idea hit Harry as soon as the trio entered the Common Room.

"Hey guys, why don't we go into Hogsmeade tonight?" Harry asked, casually lowering his voice.

"We can't do that! We'd get in sooooooooooooooooooooooo much trouble!", Hermione contradicted, looking astonished.

"That's what my cloak's for.", Harry said, almost sarcastically.

"Come on Hermione! It'd be fun. You can find something to ruin Colin's life with," Ron added, throwing a forlorn, puppy-dog look her way.

A gleam shone in her eye at that prospect, "Fine," she said, "Let's find Ginny. She has to come!"

"Of course she does!", Harry agreed quickly.

"Harry would want Ginny to come," Ron said teasingly. Hermione set off to find Ginny, and Harry went to fetch his cloak. In ten minutes, the group, comprised of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, was in the passage on the way to Honeyduke's. They paused to browse here, but Hermione finally dragged them out.

"We need to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Now!", Hermione said determinedly, dreaming of horrific things to do to Colin. They entered the Weasley Twin's store, and Hermione and Ginny headed straight to the "Vengeance" section, located in the back corner. Ron and Harry struck up a conversation with Fred and George about Quidditch.

Harry had just finished telling the pair about his capture of the snitch that morning when Fred piped up, "So, how do you like dating my little sister?"

Harry was spared answering by the reappearance of the girls. He heaved an inward sigh of relief. 

"What'd you pick?", Ron asked Hermione. She held out what seemed outwardly to be an ordinary chocolate bar.

"It's laced with veritaserum. One bite and he'll be spilling everything. It'll be perfect for the feast on Friday!", she said, beaming. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry bid Fred and George farewell, and started walking over to The Shooting Star, a wizarding fast food restaurant. They passed the fly-thru window, where a line of several impatient looking withes astride brooms was backed up, and entered the line inside to order. After enduring five very long minutes of the little wizard in front of them screaming his lungs out about wanting the Viktor Krum action figure in the Meteor Meal, it was finally the group's turn to order. Ginny went first.

"I'll take a Shooting Star Salad, and a small pumpkin juice. Um, no cheese on the salad, please," she said, absently twisting a lock of her red ringlets around her finger.

"That'll be 5 sickles," said the smiling witch behind the counter. Ginny fished around in her purse to find the money, but before she could even get a knut, Harry had paid for her. Hermione ordered next.

"Oh, I'll have a chicken nugget Meteor Meal with a butterbeer please," she said, and Ron immediately stepped up.

"Don't you just have a burger?", he asked.

"Of course, sir. That'd be our Supernova Burger Special for 6 sickles...", the witch said with phony perkiness, but Ron cut her off with a, "That's fine."

"Your total comes to 11 sickles," the witch said, sounding much like the tour guide Barbie in some muggle movie Ron had seen with Hermione over the summer. Ron paid; they grabbed their food, and walked over to where Ginny was waiting. Harry came over a few moments later with what looked to be the same thing as Ron had ordered. Conversation was just barely possibly over the din of the crowded restaurant. Models of glowing planets, sparkling stars, and shimmery mists of clouds were bewitched to glow and drift around the inky blue ceiling. As Hermione pointed out, the glittering show was quite spectacular. Dinner was calm, and rather relaxing until Hermione unwrapped the toy that had come in her Meteor Meal. 

"Awwwwww! How cute! It's Viktor!", Hermione cried. Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Where?", he said looking suddenly worried.

"The toy, silly! Look!", she said, prodding the miniature Krum figurine and making it fly around the table.

"How adorable!", Ginny said as it dove toward Ron's fries. Harry stifled a laugh. They all watched as Ron, with the skill of an experienced seeker, snatched the little guy out of the air. He examined the miniature closely before letting it go again. This time as it flew past his head, he pelted it with a fry. Viktor Krum crashed into the table, his tiny broomstick splitting into two pieces. He didn't get back up.

"Ron! Why'd you do that?", Hermione asked indignantly.

"Hermione! Hush! You're making a scene, and we really don't need to be noticed!", Harry silenced her. 

Ron looked at his watch, "I think it's time we got back to Hogwart's." The group left, and Hermione dropped the subject of the assault on the action figure. Secretly, she thought it was sweet, and Ron was so cute when he was jealous. They all huddled under the cloak, and started to sneak back in. At the one-eyed witch, they awkwardly climbed out and raced back to Gryffindor Common Room. They all stopped breathless here.

"Oh fudgecicles! I didn't finish my homework!", Hermione exclaimed, sounding simply horrified. She disappeared to find her books, and when she came back, she began to finish her assignments in a chair by the fire. Ginny and Harry decided to go for a walk alone. Ron came for help just as Hermione ended her second essay. She scolded him for procrastinating, then got him started. It seemed like hours before they were finally finished.

* * *

A/N~ THANK YOU LIZZY! (Is this a substantial note for you?) Well, anyway, Thanks for all the time, effort, and 3 AM revision sessions you've put forth thus far with this story. It wouldn't be a story without you. 


	9. Part 9: Veritaserum *evil laughter*

~*Love and Rumors: Part 9*~

A/N~ First, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories, especially the lovely comment from Morning Dragon. Thank you whoever you may be! And secondly, I'm terribly sorry I haven't posted in so long. One thing led to another, but I finally have time to type again. Happy Thanksgiving to ya'll!

Disclaimer~ I doubt I have half as much genius as it took J.K. Rowling to create the splendid characters I'm borrowing for this story. I only hope I don't ruin them in the process. Oh Wait! I did have a moment of intelligence, as I did make up Cassie, Lizzy, and Bria.

* * *

The next week positively flew by. Colin was released from the hospital wing before breakfast on Monday. The rest of his week was filled with odd boils, popping pimples, and detention for turning in a blank piece of parchment, on which he'd unwittingly written an essay in invisible ink, to Professor Snape. 

Of course, everyone was buzzing about the dance. For seventh years and their dates only, it was to start right after the feast, and dress robes were to be worn. On Friday morning, girls were seen frantically debating how to wear their hair, or what color robes to don. Harry and Ron even found Ginny and Hermione discussing which shade of eye shadow would best match Hermione's new robes. They decided on a color called starlight as the boys sat down to eat. Hermione seemed considerably more gloomy than the rest of the chattering crowd in the Great Hall. 

"Pomfrey didn't lessen the sentence, eh?", Harry asked. Hermione sighed dramatically and shook her head. 

"Cheer up! She's in such horrid temper; you're lucky you get to go at all," Ginny said. Before Hermione could answer, gales of laughter erupted from the other end of the Gryffindor table. All four turned their heads to see Colin's hair changing colors. It went red, then green, then magenta, then electric blue before starting the cycle over again. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a smile as Colin ran from the room, trying to cover his hair.

"Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for your help Gin! See you guys in Charms," Hermione said, picking up her bag, and setting off for the Study of Ancient Runes. 

* * *

No one could concentrate on their lessons, throughout the day. Even the teachers were caught up in the excitement. Professor Sprout was giving out roses, and Professor Flitwick taught a charm for easy hairstyling. Last minute dates were arranged via notes and whispering friends, and, finally, to everyone's joy, classes were dismissed, just a trifle earlier than usual. All seventh years, and a few lucky sixth years, bustled hurriedly off to their dormitories to change. Many small catfights broke out as girls scrambled to do their nails, make-up, and hair. 

"Don't you two ever shut up?", Hermione giggled to her bickering roommates, this time fighting over a tube of lipstick. At this, they realized how stupid this argument was, and began giggling with Hermione. 

"Hey, Hermione, can you put my hair up? I wasn't paying attention in class today...", Lavender asked driftily. Her mind was quite obviously on the dance, and her date, Seamus. Parvati was going with Dean Thomas.

"Sure. Uppity Gellus Locksies Gosies!", she said clearly, producing a perfect bun with a few tendrils curling around Lavender's face. She then pointed the wand at herself, and conjured up a head full of perfect brown curls, complete with a single bobby pin in front to match her robes. She checked her reflection once more before grabbing her purse to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny downstairs.

* * * 

"Where is she? She's never late! Maybe something's wrong or something....", Ron said worriedly. Hermione was due to have arrived three minutes previously. Harry chuckled at Ron's obvious nervousness. 

"Calm down. She'll be here," Harry said, flicking a fuzz ball that had just landed on his deep green dress robes. Ginny decided not to get involved, choosing instead to just enjoy the moment. 

"But....", Ron stopped mid-sentence as he glanced at the stairs and saw Hermione gracefully stepping down them. He thought she looked like an angel in her pale pink robes with a halo of curls framing her face. Her smile was so pure and magical that Ron was rendered speechless and forced to blink a few times before believing what she saw. She walked over to the group, spun around once, then looked at her friends.

"What do you think?", she asked timidly. 

"The starlight was definitely a good choice," Ginny said, slightly envious of her best friend, but more than happy for her as well. Harry nodded his approval, then shot Ginny his classic smile in reassurance of how she looked.

"You look beautiful," Ron said, meeting her eyes, and, upon earning a smile, he added, "Shall we go?" The two couples walked down to the Great Hall, where the feast had already begun. They had just taken their seats when Hermione remembered her "present" for Colin. 

"I'll be right back you guys. I'm going to give Colin a little apology gift for my rudeness the other day," she said, then giggled an uncharacteristically evil giggle, before casually strolling over to Colin and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, and his gaze soured upon seeing Hermione.

"What do you want?", he asked, looking just a little frightened. 

"I felt so simply horrid about slapping you that I got you a present. It's a new flavor. Enjoy!", she said convincingly, then walked back to her place. Ron suddenly thought her halo was evaporating with that little bit of trickery, but nevertheless she still looked positively radiant. 

The four friends enjoyed their fill of the yummy delicacies at dinner, then of the delights at dessert. All too soon, students were being shuffled out of the Great Hall to go back to their dormitories or to make any last minute preparations for the dance. For Hermione, it meant time to tread to the hospital wing, but not before she saw what Colin did with the chocolate. She didn't have to wait too long to make her final move; he had eaten it and was already spilling stupid secrets that no one really cared about, save the few that made Ginny blush vividly.

"So, Colin, what exactly caused that cold you got last week?", Hermione asked, once McGonagall was within earshot. Colin began a detailed account of everything, starting at his walk with Ginny, listening as Ron and Hermione were caught and avoiding punishment by hiding.

"Creevey, come with me!", McGonagall fumed, nostrils flared nastily. She smiled slightly at Hermione as she grabbed Colin's robes to lead him to her office. Hermione turned to Ginny, Harry, and Ron. 

"Well," she sighed, "I guess I have to go. I'll be back. Have fun!" She tried to sound happy but, utterly failing, she started the walk through the long empty corridors to the lonely hospital wing. It was so far away from the dance, she felt; she may as well have been overseas.

Things were still crazy down there, and Madam Pomfrey was still unbending. Hermione set to work, fluffing pillows and such, counting the long minutes until she'd be free again.

* * *

A/N~ So, what do you think thus far? Please Review, and be kind as well. I'm sorry this one's a trifle bit short, but I have a killer essay due in three days that I've not even started. And thanks to Lizzy for everything she does to make this jumble of words into a coherent story. And Eric, you need to think of a new threat other than the C-person since I made up with the C-person. Au revoir mon amis!


	10. Part 10: Dention And Dancing

~*Love & Rumors: Part 10*~

A/N~ OK guys, it's been a while, eh? I'm really sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this, but I was super busy during school, and summer has been just as busy with fun stuff. School is CRAZY! I'd to thank my friend Elyse as well as my Partner in Crime (you know who you are...) for their tremendous help in reading and writing this part. Happy Holidays to all!

* * *

Ron entered the Great Hall a few steps behind Harry and Ginny. The laughing couple was so distant on their own cloud that they failed to take notice of the room's sheer splendor.

Carved pumpkins were scattered strategically throughout the room. Their intricate designs glowed eerily giving the hall an orangish tint. Orange and black crepe paper drooped from the ceiling, which was littered with specks of balloons. Twinkling lights were strung along the walls giving off just enough light to see the figures and faces of the seemingly countless Hogwart's students that had come to the celebration. Magical sparkles occasionally flew into the air and lit the room as they exploded like fireworks into dazzling displays of color. Music floated through the room from an invisible source while students wrote song requests on slips of paper and put them into a hat which had been made to randomly pick a slip of paper, play the song, then dispose of the request.

Seconds after entering, Harry and Ginny branched off by themselves leaving Ron all alone. Miserable, Ron wandered over to the concession table and watched the dance from there. Two bottles of butterbeer and several pumpkin pasties later, he grew tired of watching the dancing couples, giggling and talking as they waltzed across the floor.

They were playing popular muggle music and Ginny and Harry had never looked happier before. Ron kept checking his watch but time seemed utterly longer. He finally decided to go for a walk in the courtyard to pass the seemingly stilled time.

It was a beautiful night. Stars lit the inky darkness and a full moon had risen over the horizon. It was a little on the cold side but still quite pleasant.

"If only Hermione was here too. Then it would be perfect," he said almost inaudibly. Ron sat alone, staring up at the sky for quite a while. When he regarded his watch again, he saw he had only 45 minutes left until he was to meet Hermione. As he walked inside, he passed the rose garden, and plucked a tiny pink rosebud from a bush, then carefully made his way to the hospital wing, where he quietly waited outside the door.

***

Harry had never seen Ginny more resplendent. She was robed in mint green which complemented perfectly both Harry's dress robes and her own auburn curls. She was slightly breathless from dancing and Harry was burning up but neither one wanted to spoil the moment by complaining; so they continued on for a few more songs.

"Let's get something to drink," Ginny half-panted. Harry nodded his agreement then the pair walked hand-in-hand over to the refreshment table, grabbed two bottles of butterbeer, and walked out into the enchanted rose garden. Dozens of blooming rose bushes were bathed in light cast by the hundreds of glittering fairies fluttering around them as well as the shimmering moonbeams. Harry and Ginny sat on one of the benches in a rather secluded corner, sipping their butterbeer in silence. 

***

"Only five more minutes!" Hermione thought happily. She continued her work diligently, breaking chocolate into small pieces and distributing it among the ill students as she had been doing for the past hour and a half. Finally Madam Pomfrey grumpily grumbled that she was allowed to leave.

"Yay!" Hermione said and gladly handed over the chocolate bar she held. She touched up her make-up using her wand, and then went into the hall where she found Ron waiting patiently outside the door.

"Good evening Miss Granger," Ron said, bowing exaggeratedly. He offered her the rose, then his arm.

Giggling, she smiled and took the tiny rose. She hooked her arm through his and they strolled down to the ball in a very comfortable silence. Hermione could not recall a time where she had felt more at ease than she did walking arm in arm with Ron into the dancing crowd of couples at the ball. She smiled at Ron as pulled him onto the dance floor right away. The band was playing a swing song, and Hermione had taught Ron to swing dance over the summer at the Burrow. They were immediately lost in the music. This little talent they shared impressed their classmates, and many couples did double takes upon realizing it was Hermione and Ron doing the series of complicated turns and lifts. When the song ended, Ron led Hermione over to the makeshift "bar" (even though the closest thing to alcohol was Butterbeer...) and grabbed a ginger ale for her and a butterbeer for himself. Situating themselves in a secluded corner of the room, they sipped their drinks and caught their breath while laughing about old memories and their antics together. Finally Hermione's favorite Muggle ballad, "This I Promise You" came on, and Ron looked deeply into her eyes. 

"Mione, may I have this dance?"

"Like what, you even had to ask?", she replied ruefully. He pulled her up and they mixed into the throngs of happy couples, swaying slowly in the night. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest, and Ron pulled her close. Time stood still, and the world seemed to melt away. For them it was only them in the room of three hundred people. Hermione wished that the song would go on forever. As the last note sounded, Hermione stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ron. They melted into the kiss, which locked a perfect moment into place.

***

A/N~ So, what happened to Harry and Ginny in the Rose Garden? Will everything turn out perfectly for everyone? Any more midnight visits to the Common room? Find out in the next edition of.... Love and Rumors!


End file.
